Moving Pictures
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Working at a movie theater was pretty boring, but on the bright side I got to watch movies for free! And on the other bright side I get to see what type of people like which type of movies! Take example this tall, devilishly handsome, college student. Never in a million years did I think a hot guy like him would want to see Princess Bubblegum's Magical Adventure.


**BlackLynx17: I read a really simple and cute fanfiction of Mendy and was inspired to write this. I hope it's cute and simple for you readers, thanks for reading.**

 _ **Moving Pictures**_

* * *

"NEXT!"

I took a small breath and got my smile ready for my next customer. Whoever told me that working at a movie theater would be fun… they lied. I mean, sure the free movies are fun, but sitting here in this cramped ticket booth by myself for eight hours dealing with people who have no idea what they want to see and still didn't pick a movie waiting in the line… it got very annoying.

"Enjoy your movie, next!" I called out again.

I needed the money though and this was surely better than flipping burgers; at least when it wasn't busy I got to do some homework. Today was one of those busy days though which meant staying up extra late to finish my homework since I didn't get off until ten at night, hooray!

"Enjoy your movie, next!"

"Oye, hey Wendy!"

My eyes lit up as I saw two of my best friends walking up to the booth, obviously on a date.

"Natsu! Lucy!" I cheered.

"Wow Wendy, this booth is super small. Natsu complains about it all the time, but I always thought he was exaggerating," Lucy whistled looking through the glass.

"Told you Lucy; you should see when Elfman is in there. He literally has no space to move at all, he has to enter face first and walk backwards to exit," Natsu started laughing.

I giggled as well, my day brightening up since these two came along.

"How's is going Wendy?" Lucy asked me.

"Busy; I thought I'd be able to do some homework, but so many people keep coming. I'm going to have to stay up late just to finish," I whined.

"Don't worry Wens, you can copy my work. It's copied right from Lucy's!" Natsu smiled at me.

"Really? Thanks Natsu! Now I can get a good night's rest!" I cheered.

"Idiot," Lucy sighed smacking Natsu's head, "what time are you off?"

"Ten."

"That's rough, I'll make sure to bring you back a snack when our movie is over. Two tickets to Lovely Complex Love please." Lucy told me.

"Aw Lucy, thank you!"

"Employee discount too," Natsu said cooly passing me his ID card and credit card.

I started giggling as I charged them, handing them the tickets and credit card back.

"Enjoy your movie," I smiled.

Natsu started chuckling while Lucy giggled, "thanks Wendy. Bye."

"I'll be working tomorrow with you Wendy; I'll try to convince Gramps to let me work the ticket booth so you can have a change of scenery. See you later."

"Thanks Natsu! Bye, bye! Next!"

I couldn't help but smile knowing in an hour or two Lucy was going to come back with a box of sour worms all for me! My next two customers were this really tall man and his daughter; this really cute girl with scarlet red hair and a bright, wide smile on.

"Hello there cutie, how can I help you?" I asked her.

She giggled and hid behind her dad's legs, peeking at me from behind them. I giggled and looked up at him; he was emotionless as he pulled his wallet out.

"Two tickets to…" he sighed lowly, "to…"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish. He lowered his head and sighed loudly, shaking it lightly.

"To…"

"Princess Bubblegum's Magical Adventure!" The little girl suddenly yelled out.

I couldn't help it, I honestly couldn't. My sense of humor was completely weird and hearing her yell out the childish movie and seeing her dad act so sad and reluctant, I started laughing. I could get in trouble, I could get the customer mad and really get in trouble, I couldn't help but start laughing though. The little girl started smiling at me while her father stared at me, one eyebrow raised as a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, two tickets coming right up." I said punching it in my computer.

The man gave me a credit card, still looking highly amused at me. I started blushing from embarrassment as I gave him back his tickets.

"Enjoy the movie," I mumbled with my head down.

"Thanks miss."

"Thank you Lady! Let's go! Let's go!"

Not even the sour worms Lucy brought me back or the homework Natsu let me copied made that day feel better. God I hope I never ran into that family again, so embarrassing… hehehe… hehehe… but also super funny and cute.

* * *

"Damn you Gramps," I growled biting my pencil.

Here I was stuck in the ticket booth again for eight more hours. Natsu had an extra special job today, cleaning up all the dirty theaters, and I guess Gramps thought that was more than a man's job than a woman's. Still though, I rather be cleaning theaters than be stuck in this booth again. I didn't mind being in small areas, but this was the third day in a row and it gets pretty tiring. At least it was slow today and I had barely any homework today! So yeah, I guess it wasn't so bad…

There was a tapping on my window and I tore my eyes away from my homework, staring up at two customers that I did not realize I had. I was so deep in trigonometry that I hadn't even notice them come by. My pencil dropped from my mouth seeing that one of the customers was, was, it was the dad from before! Ugh! Damn you Gramps!

"Hi, sorry about that. How can I help you?" I asked tossing my notebook behind my shoulder.

The man with glasses was looking up at the movies while the dad was smiling lightly at me. I brushed my hair behind my ears; should I say something? Does he remember me? He should since it was just yesterday and he is smiling at me in that amusing way again.

"Two tickets to Detective Ren Sohma." His glasses friend said.

"God, another detective movie Lahar? You said I could pick the movie this time."

"Fine, pick whatever you want."

"Thank you. Two tickets to Princess Bubblegum's Magical Adventure please."

I snorted and covered my mouth while his friend, Lahar, turned around and started yelling at him. He definitely remembered me, he wasn't angry though so that was a good thing. I haven't offended him.

"Sure, no problem. I'm surprised you want to see it again by yourself; your daughter didn't like the move as much as you?" I asked making small talk turning to the computer.

"I am not seeing that Doran!"

"Alright Lahar, you win. Please change that to Detective Ren Sohma please miss… Wendy." Doran said staring right at my chest.

It wasn't my chest though! But the name tag on my chest! I nodded my head as I typed in the order, asking for the money that the glasses man provided for me.

"Enjoy your movie," I smiled giving them their tickets.

"Thanks." Lahar said walking off.

"Thanks, she was my niece by the way and no, she enjoyed that movie way more than I did. You have no idea." He chuckled waving goodbye at me.

Why did he just tell me that? Or, well it was wrong of me to assume he had a daughter, so maybe he was just correcting me. Was he offended?! I mean, he didn't look that old, but I just assumed that was his daughter! He looked like a college student maybe, ugh did I mess up again? I sighed and slammed my head on the counter, resting my eyes for a minute.

Thank goodness I don't have to work tomorrow; I needed a break from making a fool of myself.

* * *

It was a week before I met him again; I wasn't counting or anything. I wasn't even looking for him, just when he showed up at my window my brain started working and realized it has been that long.

"Good evening Wendy." He smiled at me.

"Hello sir," I smiled back lightly.

He most definitely didn't look like a father, he was too young and handsome just like Natsu. He had this… glow about him. His skin was this nice tan color, his hair too shaggy and spiky meaning he spent a lot of nights sleeping on his desk trying to finish up papers and projects and stopped caring about wasting his time fixing his hair. His clothes didn't look all that sophisticated, more teenage young people style, and why was I checking this man out?

"Doranbolt, not sir; I'm not up there yet. Nice to meet you."

I nodded my head, "Doranbolt then. How can I help you? Seeing a movie alone today?"

"Seems like it, figure I'll see the movie I wanted to see before my friend forced me to see something else."

I nodded turning to my computer, "one ticket to Princess Bubblegum's Magical Adventure coming right up."

"Wendy!"

I started giggling and looked at him; he had a small smile on his face as his hands were raised up, like he was trying to stop me.

"Cops and Ninja's 3 please." He told me.

I nodded my head, "I believe this one to be the best out of the series."

"Really? I've been trying to see it for a while now." Doranbolt said handing me his credit card.

"Totally worth the $11 bucks you're about to be spending, here you are. Enjoy the movie." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Wendy," he smiled back at me before leaving.

Today was just like every other day after him; I got bored about half way through and started on homework. Luckily it didn't get pretty busy and before I knew it I was off work and heading home.

* * *

"Welcome to- holy hell! Hey guys!" Natsu cheered from the window.

"Hi Natsu!" I cheered along with our friends.

"This is so unfair, what movie are you guys seeing? I swear if it's Zombie Dinosaurs I'm walking out of this booth right now and seeing it with you all." Natsu pouted.

"No Natsu, as you can see we're only girls. Of course we're going to see Evil Sleepover Mayhem." Lucy giggled.

"Um, do we have to see that?" Levy cowered.

"Juvia doesn't care as long as she gets a slushie." Juvia said.

I giggled, "don't worry Levy, it's not that scary. Four tickets please Natsu, here's my card." I said sliding him my work ID card.

"What the hell Lucy? I thought we were going to see that movie this weekend?" Natsu asked me punching in the computer.

"We were, but then the girls wanted to go see it, so here we are. Don't worry though, I invited everyone else Saturday and we can all see Zombie Dinosaurs together." She said pulling out some money.

We all did the same and placed it on Natsu's counter, him taking our money and giving us tickets back.

"Fine, enjoy your movie- matter of fact, I hope you don't enjoy it. Traitors."

The girls all laughed as they walked away, I stayed behind though and smiled as I repositioned my hat. It was super hot today so I had my hair in a tight bun completely covered by my huge sun hat, blocking the sun's rays from my face.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll bring you back some firecrackers." I told him.

"Yes! Thank you Wendy- oh snap, pst, hey Wendy." Natsu suddenly started whispering to me.

He leaned over to the glass so I leaned in as well.

"Don't look behind your shoulder, but there's this guy I've been seeing recently who just walks pass the movie theater and looks right in this window. I haven't been the only one to see it either, both Gray and Olivia have mentioned something."

I gasped, "really? You think he's a stalker or danger or something?"

"I don't know, he never comes in and sees a movie. I just think he's waiting for somebody- don't look!" He hissed when I turned my head.

I turned it back and stared at the reflection in the mirror, trying to make out the man. I did see a person standing there in the street, looking somewhere else, but also peeking back at the window where Natsu and I stood. He looked… he looked…

"I think that's Doranbolt." I whispered scrunching my eyes.

"You know that man?" Natsu asked.

"No, not really. I've given him tickets before and he's talked to me a little bit, he was here a couple of days ago actually. Saw Cops and Ninjas 3."

"That was an awesome movie."

"It totally was."

"Hold on a minute though, you don't think… Wendy, I think he's your stalker."

"What?!" I gasped out loud.

"Aw look he's walking away; I think he has a crush on you or something Wendy because he's been walking by here for the past three days always at this time. You work at this time too, right? Definitely a stalker."

"Shut up Natsu! No firecrackers now!"

"What?! Wendy! No! I'm sorry! Wendy!" Natsu yelled out banging on the window.

I huffed and walked away though, leaving him behind me. No way, impossible. There's no way Doranbolt would be stalking me, there's no way he could have a crush on me! He was a college student, I was in high school! There was no way I was his type at all!

My heart was racing in embarrassment, that's what it was, and my cheeks were blushing because I was angry at Natsu for even suggesting such a thing, that's all there was to it.

…

…

Stupid Natsu.

* * *

"Hello Wendy, its been a while."

I started pouting; Doranbolt blinked and flinched back a little.

"Is everything… alright?" He asked me.

No, everything is not alright and it was all because of my stupid best friend. I couldn't very well tell Doranbolt that though because then he'll ask what my friend did and then I would have to tell him what Natsu did and I didn't want him knowing what he suggested! So instead I did my job.

"How can I help you?" I pouted.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"More like a bad friend." I huffed.

"If I asked for a ticket to Princess Bubblegum's Magical Adventure would that brighten your day?" He asked.

I started giggling, completely forgetting about Natsu for a second.

"Now if I accepted that then you'd be having a bad day instead." I told him.

"Obviously I would sneak into another movie." He rolled his eyes at me.

I started giggling again, feeling much better than I did before and even silly.

"You like coming to the movies often, huh?" I asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"My other co-workers have seen you walk by for the past couple of days. Did something just recently come out? They say you never come and buy a ticket which is a little weird. You know we have a website so you can check our movie and times online." I told him.

Doranbolt's face turned a bit red and his eyes widened, "it's not like that! I mean, I just, this happens to be my walk home from school. I pass by your theater everyday so that must be why they see me all the time."

"Really? That's cool! My school is far away from here, I have to take a bus and everything to get here from school."

"Where do you go?"

"Magnolia High School, its my last year though. You must go to Magnolia University right? I might just go there so it'll be closer to work," I started giggling.

Doranbolt chuckled as well; I noticed a small line forming behind him and got back into work mode.

"So Doranbolt, what would you like to see today?"

Before he could speak the back door opened and Natsu came walking in, a grumpy expression on his face I noticed when I turned to see who it was.

"You're off Wendy, go home lucky ass." Natsu pouted.

"What? Really? I have two more hours left though."

"Which I got you out of, be grateful."

"Well let me just finish this order then, thanks Natsu. So Doranbolt, what was that movie-"

"Nuh uh, you have a midterm, a project, and college entrance exams to study for today. Shoo, shoo, don't waste anymore of your time here. I'll be with you in one second si-er? Oh, oh, aw." Natsu said looking at Doranbolt, then at me, before switching back.

I blushed scarlet and pushed him out of my way, "I'm leaving then!" I yelled out embarrassed.

I heard his laughter as I slammed the door behind me, walking inside of the theater to change my clothes before heading home and studying just like Natsu told me to do. What kind of study session would it be without sour worms though?! Before leaving, now dressed in my school uniform since I came right from school, I snuck into the back entrance of the candy counter and swiped a sour worm.

"Have a great day Elfman!" I waved at him, placing my money on the counter.

"Good luck with your exams Wendy!" He said back at me.

Could I resist eating one now? Or should I-

"Wendy."

I hummed and looked over to the side, blinking as I saw Doranbolt sitting on a bench against the wall. He stood up and I suddenly became self conscious, hiding the candy box behind my box as I fixed my bangs a little.

"Doranbolt, hey. Aren't you seeing a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was, but I thought… I thought-"

I hummed and nodded my head at him. Doranbolt kept stumbling with his words and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh… my movie is about to start. Sorry, thanks, um, bye." He said abruptly and just walked off, throwing his ticket at Olivia and walking into the back of the theater.

I raised an eyebrow at his fleeting figure and shrugged, wondering how weird that was. Something caught my eyes as I looked down on the floor, seeing a ticket on the ground right where Doranbolt was standing. I bent down and picked it up… it wasn't a receipt, but an actually ticket. Why would he have two tickets though? He was alone when I was at the booth. Unless… unless…

I have a midterm to study for, a project to finish for health, and studying to do for my college exams that's all due and done in three days, which isn't a lot of time. I should be spending each hour, each waking moment working on those things so I can end up having a good future. I should- I- I should be- I am-…

Hold on a second... didn't I just get off work early? A whole two hours early thanks to Natsu? Exactly enough time for one movie?... Technically thinking, I wasn't going to be wasting anytime since, technically again, I was supposed to get off two hours from now. Hmm, but I should really be using this time to study? But Doranbolt...

I looked down at the ticket again and noticed what movie he bought the ticket for.

"I thought you were off Wendy?" Olivia asked me when I handed her my ticket.

"I am, I have a date though." I smiled at her.

I wonder if Doranbolt likes sour worms? I mean, how could he not like them? Sour worms and magical adventures went hand and hand.


End file.
